


Witches who burn

by Mochibat



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bc neither me nor my friends have the time, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Prophets, Rating May Change, Royalty, Witch Hunters, Witches, Wizards, also rereading HoO so expect references to that as well, blows a kiss to Remi and his mysterious love life, ive been watching 1999 hxh so expect some references, thyma deserves happiness, two and a half year age difference between Galo and Lio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochibat/pseuds/Mochibat
Summary: Lio Fotia is a young witch from the Burnish clan. His eighteenth birthday, and first demon summoning, is just around the corner. But when a practice summons goes terribly wrong, he is faced with the pantheon of dragons, a race of demon thought to be extinct.In order to save the dragons he must guide the burnish to safety, face his greatest foe, and find the young prince before the burnish are banished from the pantheon forever.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Remi/oc, lucia fex/ Thyma Promare
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Witches who burn

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=l30eYTaAasI  
> Ambitious- Superfly 
> 
> Lio was a pyromaniac disaster. 
> 
> Galo Thymos was about as unordinary as an ordinary person could get.

Lio was a pyromaniac disaster. He stood in the middle of a field, the grass smoking after his last spell. There was no doubt he was powerful. Just not controlled.

Unlike most witches in his clan, he was not born into it. Most clan members were either born or married into the clan and learned burnish magic. But Lio was different. He didn't have to learn magic in order to use it. He was what they called a full blooded witch, something no clan has seen in decades. The last full blooded witch was from a salt water clan and had died at the stake.

No one knew where he came from. He just showed up as a baby, burst to flame after being upset, and the rest was history. His friend and teacher, Ceres, stood to the side. The tips of her silvery hair smoked as she assessed what they could do differently.

"Widen your stance," she advised. "Pronounce the incantations in your head like you are a snake. Let the words hiss. Let them wrap around you as though it is the predator. Demons like it when you submit to them."

Lio took a deep breath. Letting go of himself was always the hardest part. He hated feeling powerless, but powerless was what made the clan powerful.

By submitting to the call of the flames, the burnish clan gained immense power.

Lio closed his eyes and let the hissing take over. Bright pink flames formed at his shoulder and wrapped around his arm. It squeezed and he almost lost concentration. Sweat dripping from his forehead, he allowed the flames to form a head- the head of a snake.

It hissed happily and traveled farther and farther from Lio's palm. Lio tried to will it to stay close by, but the flames ignored him and kept advancing. He panicked and tried to extinguish the flames, only for them to burn hotter and brighter. He lost control and swung his arm in an attempt to physically rid himself of the flames.

"Lio! Calm down," Ceres shouted.

The field began to smoke again. Ceres quickly snapped her fingers. A flaming bird erupted from her hand and enveloped Lio's snake. The creatures dissolved with a hiss and the bird flew back to their master.

"Are you sure a snake is your familiar?" Ceres asked.

"It has to be," Lio argued, folding his arms. He kicked at the charred dirt at his feet with a huff. "What the hell else would be calling to me."

"Lio..." Ceres breathed. She had always been worried about him. She was four years older, but to Lio she was like a twin sister. "Look, maybe it's hard finding a familiar. But you still have a year before your summoning. You have time-"

"No I don't," Lio shouted, voice cracking. "I have a year to practice summoning. But how am I supposed to summon without a familiar to guide me?! I can't summon a demon without help!"

Ceres sighed. She had been through this many times before. Lio's insecurity always got in the way of his potential, but it wasn't like she could just snap her fingers and dissolve all of her problems.

"I know it's hard, Lio. And you're tired of me saying this, but you can't give up! Focus on what's in front of you, 'kay?" She patted Lio on the back. He looked down, biting his lip.

"I'm hungry," he decided. Ceres nodded and opened a portal.

Clan headquarters was crowded and loud. Teens and young adults ran from place to place whooping and hollering like their lives depended on it. Kids and elderly usually didn't like going to headquarters because of how wild it could get. Still, the odd couple wth a toddler or fifty something year old lady in a biker jacket would be mixed in the crowd.

Lio didn't bother sticking close to Ceres. He weaved through the crowd, looking for a good restaurant in the square. He ended up at the usual place, a dinner called Mad Burnish. It had a good mix of bikers, old ladies and cowboys from the Texas branch of the clan.

Collapsing in an empty booth, Lio finally let himself relax. Lately it felt like he was sucking up to people. His teacher. The elder leaders. People yelling at him for random shit he can't control. He just wanted to take a break. Or break something. Breaking something sounded nice.

But all he could do was fiddle with the salt and pepper shakers until someone came to get his order. As he turned his attention to playing with the strings on his hoodie, Lio's friend walked up. Meis tapped a pen on Lio's head, making the shorter man jump.

"Yo," he said nonchalantly. "What do you want to eat?"

"You're blunt today," Lio deadpanned. "Cheeseburger and a milkshake."

"Strawberry?"

"When have I not?"

"Someone's snotty today."

"Oh, go shove that pen up your-"

"Lili! Meimei! You finally free?" Gueira called from the door. He looked about as excited as a puppy, waving his arm around. Meis sighed as Gueira kept calling him 'Meimei'.

"If you're gonna call me somethin' call me Meis!" He shouted back.

"Aww, but Meimei," Gueira whined, finally making his way over to them. Meis held back from hitting the red head with his pen.

"I'll just get your order," he said through gritted teeth.

After he stormed away, Gueira sat across from Lio. He slid down his seat and pouted. "Stupid Meis, stupid order," he said.

Lio snorted.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Gueira accused, pointing and slamming the table.

"No," Lio said with a grin.

"You are!" Gueira shouted. Lio chuckled as Gueira scolded him.

Meis returned, slamming two milkshakes on the table.

"Ooh, chocolate!" Gueira rubbed his hands together greedily. "Thanks Meimei."

Meis groaned. "I gotta go take orders. Stay out of trouble til I'm off!" He said, glaring at Gueira.

When Meis was out of earshot Gueira threw back his head. "Why do I always fall for him?"

Lio shrugged, smiling into his cheeseburger. He had to watch Gueira go after Meis since they were kids. He looked out the window. Despite the pastel, calming atmosphere of the diner, the weather was a gloomy cloud of storms. It really messed with Lio's magic, being from a fire clan.

Coming of age, he had a lot to think about. Demon summoning, finding a career. Hell, even having a legal union with a life partner was something to think about. Union seemed like the most far off, so better to focus on that. Life unions were different than marriage. It was someone you would be bonded to for life, no matter the status of your relationship. There was no divorce because it was bonded by the universe itself.

And being a full blooded witch meant the elders would focus on his union being perfect. He was sure they were looking for his partner right now. And boy did he not want the elders to choose for him. At least that he had a chance at controlling.

He played with the frayed edge of his black jean shorts. Gueira nudged Lio's leg with his foot, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey, wanna go practice tonight. Meis should be off his shift by then. He probably has a way to fix your problem," Gueira said.

Lio thought a moment. It was technically illegal, and they could get caught by witch hunters. But what choice did he have? He couldn't even summon a familiar properly, much less a demon.

"I'm in," he said.

Galo Thymos was about as unordinary as an ordinary person could get. He straightened and spiked his blue mohawk, brushed his teeth, and threw on his work jacket. Future work jacket, actually. He was still a trainee.

Firefighting was especially important in these parts due to local witch populations. He didn't mind witches, he just didn't understand why they were so reckless with their flames.

The drive to school was dull, but he tried not let it get him down. He had a good feeling about today. He was turning twenty after all.

When he got out he saw Lucia talking to who he assumed was her girlfriend. Aina was laying in the grass at their feet, probably taking an Instagram worthy picture of the two. Lucia did say her girlfriend was going to a school for models.

By the time Galo got over there, Lucia's assumed girlfriend had left. Still, he couldn't let the missed opportunity of meeting someone new get him down.

"Hey, Lulu! Ani!"

"Oh, hey Galo," Aina called with a wave.

"Sup," Lucia said.

"Hey! How's it going?"

"Ugh, awful. My professor keeps telling me that I can't make a mecha for my final. Seriously!" Lucia began to rant about her stupid professor and his stupid opinions.

"That sounds terrible," Aina drawled. At that point they had walked to the main building, where training would start. Aina was an aerial wizard. Wizards were like witches but without the bloodline. They were also less likely to be hunted.

She wore a black crop top and matching skirt that fluttered around her ankles. Her high tops were bright red. The only time Aina didn't wear crop tops was when it would snow.

Lucia showed more skin with a pair of soccer shorts that were bright pink and a black sports bra. Though, if people started eyeing her she had an oversized lab coat to wrap around her.

Lucia had no potential for magic, but that didn't stop her from dreaming big. She carried around a stack of manga with giant robots, insisting it was for future research.

And yet both somehow set their sights on firefighting. Galo had never asked, but he assumed it was because they had family that encouraged them to do so. Not like him, whose been dreaming of this his whole life.

The classroom was big, two stories of metal and cement with a balcony serving as the second floor. There used to be a pole, but after some inappropriate use that happened before Galo's time it had been taken out.

Lucia stuck a sucker in her mouth and went to sit at her computers. Remi was already sipping coffee and typing like a mad man, his glasses fogged over from the steam. He must have been up late, because his blue hair was still a mess.

Varys walked out of the locker room with a basketball under his arm, fanning himself with a baseball cap. Their mascot, a rat named vinny, scurried over to Lucia's desk. Aina headed for the lockers to put her stuff away.

It was just a normal day at station three burning rescue fire academy.

Galo arrived at his locker, slapping a sticker of a corgi on it. The other stickers already on ranged from firefighting to animals to hunterxhunter decals. There was an empty locker next to him and Lucia's to his left. Everyone had personalized their lockers with stickers and mirrors.

He opened it up and set his bag in, digging out his red uniform. Today was a drill day, which meant lots of physical work. Aina was changing next to him.

"So," she said. "Another guy asked me out."

"Really?" Galo asked.

"Yes. But he smelled like a dumpster! And he kept calling me names."

"So I take it you denied him?" Galo asked. Aina threw her shirt into the locker.

"Ugh! I hate guys like that," she exclaimed. Galo nodded in agreement. There had been plenty of times where less than decent people tried flirting with him.

When they were done changing, Aina was in a white crop top and jean shorts, both with the station three logo on it. Her pink hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Galo wore a skin tight black shirt and baggy red pants.

Walking out of the locker room, Galo noticed Lucia had taped papers with schematics for her new firefighting mecha. Matoi was written across it. Galo grinned. He loved history and firefighting. And matoi was the perfect combination of the two.

He had to know about this.

By the time class was done, Lucia and Galo were on a role. Much to the dismay of the rest of the class, Ignis decided to let the two pursue this matoi tech. He simply nodded, expression hidden behind his mustache and sunglasses.

So of course Galo and Lucia decided to drag the rest of the class out to celebrate.

They ate at a local pizza place, called Volcano Pizza. Galo and Varys were quickly stuffing their faces with the restaurants signature pizza, Inferno Volcano Margherita Mega Max.

Tired from an all nighter, Remi looked a bit miffed. "I hope we aren't splitting the bill. I can't exactly buy my girlfriend a birthday present with how you two eat."

"Don't you worry, it's on me!" Lucia said, pointing her thumb to herself. "I got a crap ton of money from that last invention I sold."

"I thought you didn't sell your inventions," Aina said with a worried smirk.

"Hey, I gotta get money somehow," Lucia said, leaning back in her chair and casually draping her arms across the back. She took a sip of her soda.

Galo smiled. "Either way, you're a genius. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Yeah, I'm willing to bet you'll make some of the best rescue gear," Varys said with a nod.

"As, you flatter me," Lucia said, waving them off.

The rest of the group continued to talk, but Galo spotted something reflecting through the window. It was a someone, actually. He turned his head just in time to see the most stunning person he'd ever seen. They wore a tight plum colored turtleneck and black jean shorts that frayed. They're hair tinted green in the sunlight as they walked with a sense of purpose. They opened the door to a diner next door. And just like that, gone.

"Wo-ow!" Lucia's voice sang. "Someone's got a crush~"

Galo rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled softly. He wouldn't deny the person was hot, but he wouldn't exactly call it a crush.

"He's probably a witch," Aina said. "He has some strange energy."

"And we're on their territory," Remi said. "You'd never know it unless you know what to look for."

"It's gotta be tough being a witch," Varys said. He shifted in his seat. "Those hunters are brutal, especially now."

"What's happening now?" Galo asked.

"Well Galo, this is supposed to be one of the promised years. Prophets have said that something big is coming within the next few months," Lucia explained.

"Oh," Galo mumbled. A wave of guilt washed over him. "Yeah, that's pretty bad."

Something big was supposed to happen? Galo felt antsy just thinking about it. Maybe it was the weather changing, but he got a strange tingling sensation on his back.

Weird...

Lio tapped his foot impatiently. There they were, Gueira and himself, in an alleyway waiting for Meis to get what they needed. Gueira stood next to a stack of crushed up boxes, trying to make friends with the local rats. Alas, the filthy creatures would not listen to him.

Meis finally opened the door. Lio looked up at him expectingly.

"Got it," he said, showing ofc a few scrolls.

"Finally!" Lio snatched them out of the taller's hands. "We've been waiting almost an hour."

Meis raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. The kid said it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Just don't spill any blood on it."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I'm gonna do that," Lio said.

They waited until it was dark, hiding out behind a fast food restaurant by the dumpsters. Lio cringed at the smell. When all the lights and cars went out, Lio laid down the papers.

One had an already prepared ink drawing of a summoning circle. He took out some wax candles and placed them in the smaller circles. He took a drink of water before grabbing one of the scrolls.

He began to mimic the language described, despite it being unfamiliar. Whatever this was, it was not the type of magic he knew. The lines on the paper began to glow faintly.

Lio grinned. He felt powerful, like he had suddenly connected with an old type of magic. Like he connected with his type of magic. It was less of a hiss and more like a cry. Terrible, yet bounding. For the first time in his life, Lio Fotia felt anchored.

He looked back at his friends, a cheesy smile adorning his face. But they just looked worried. They stared at him with equal amounts of shock and fear. No, not at him. Behind him.

The dreaded mask and uniform, seemingly staring through him. Lio gritted his teeth, trying to swallow his fear.

A gun pointed at him. The metallic laugh. The cocky stance.

"Witch hunter..." Gueira managed.

A gunshot rang out, and the last thing Lio saw was blue flames rising around him.

When Lio Fotia woke, he was not dying in a hospital or in the back of a McDonald's parking lot.

He slowly sat up, wincing at a pain in his side. Bandages covered his waist and stomach. He looked to the side and saw the most haunting presence he'd ever seen.

With her chin resting casually on her knuckles, leaning to the side of a cushioned throne, was a regal demon queen. Her skin was scaled, blue and sea green. Hair as black as the murky depths of the ocean. Two horns jutted from her forehead, reminding Lio of coral reefs. Her teeth were sharply pointed and a creature made of flame curled around her shoulders. Soft, deep blue silk draped over her body like a Greek goddess's dress. And her eyes...

Deep red eyes bore into his soul.

"So... it appears my champion has arrived," she said, voice as sharp as a dagger. "This aught to be good."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -headquarters is based on Seattle, Washington.  
> \- demon in the sense of this story does not equal an evil/haunting spirit like they are often portrayed. These demons are more closer to the definition of yokai, mysterious and dangerous apparitions, but with powers more closer to Greek/Norse gods.  
> -witch in the sense of the story is also not seen as traditionally evil. They are people born descendants of demons and humans alike, acting as a bridge between worlds.  
> -wizards are normals who have potential for magic. They use books and potions as a source instead of their bloodline. (Aina Ardebit)  
> -full blooded witch: direct descendant of a demon and a human. (Lio Fotia)  
> -pure blooded witch: a descendant of two full blooded or two other pure blooded witches. (Gueira)  
> -half blooded witches: a descendant of a wizard/human and a witch or two other half blooded witches. (Meis)  
> -a dragon prince: a descendant of one of the dragons. (To be determined)  
> -a prophet: a rare type of witch who can spout prophetic dreams and wisdom. Tend to be gifted the powers by demons themselves. (To be determined)  
> -witch hunters: basically freeze force. (Vulcan)


End file.
